


The Newbie

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Jack and Gabe get Genji between them.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	The Newbie

Genji's tattoo was burning like a brand. It was too hot in this room. His body shuddered and he could hear his heartbeat pounding between his ears. Cracking his eyes took so much effort but he managed somehow. That gorgeous walking death-machine, what was his name again? Reaper? No, that was what everyone called him. What was his real name? Gabriel R...Reyes? That was it. Gabe's head was buried between Genji's thighs. Genji heard a husky voice behind him.

"Come on, Gabe...I don't think he'll last much longer..." Who's voice was that? Oh yeah, the soldier...ever the stoic. A lone wolf. Just like the rest of them. Genji shifted his hips and couldn't stifle a moan. Jack was buried to the hilt and Genji could feel him throb in anticipation. Genji tightened his muscles and he heard the soldier breathe hot into his ear.

"He can take a little more...Can't you, kitten?" Gabe's voice was thick with lust as he pushed Jack a little deeper, pressing his fingers into Genji's slick hole beside the soldier's cock. Genji whimpered and felt his hands fisting behind him, burying into Jack's golden mane. The soldier nearly purred, nipping at the swordsman's throat.

"Do you want both of us?" Gabe's voice was commanding, demanding an answer. Genji was drunk on pleasure. He could feel his body loosening under that sure grip, those fingers sliding deep, stretching him. He felt the wet smear of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. He only wanted more.

"Yes..." He managed to croak out somehow, feeling those fingers slip from his body. The bed shifted and Gabe was kneeling between Genji's spread legs. The gunslinger gripped his thick cock in a tight fist, pushing against Genji's entrance. The swordsman gritted his teeth and tossed his head back. As Gabe pushed in slowly, Genji let out a growl of unmistakable pleasure. Only Jack could sense the undercurrent of pain.

"Hey, go easy on the newbie, Reyes..." Jack pleaded, feeling Genji shudder between the two of them. Gabe didn't seem to hear his lover, putting a calloused hand against Genji's throat, he could feel the slighter man gasping for air, craving pleasure.

"He's a big boy...He can handle himself...The little slut." Gabe thrust in all of the way, feeling Genji tighten against them both. His breath was ragged, feeling Gabe's fingers squeezing his throat.

"M-More...." Genji choked out, feeling Jack shift below him; those pale hands reached up to grip him between the legs. His cock was still slick from the gunslinger's mouth and Jack's hands slid over him easily, pulling moans from his dry throat.

"You're so greedy, boy..." Gabe's voice slithered over Genji's skin, making him shiver. Gabe thrust in deeper, feeling the swordsman clench his muscles in pleasure. Genji could hear that wry chuckle as his body was invaded wonderfully,

"You look gorgeous all spread out like this..." Gabe locked eyes with his lover; the soldier who's skilled hands were milking Genji with long tight strokes. The swordsman could feel them both, so deep inside. His skin was burning hot. He felt a fresh trail of saliva running down his chin as Gabe continued to push in, driving the trio to the edge.

"Ohhhh, yes...." Was all Genji could get past his teeth-bitten lips. Gabe had an iron hold on his hip, forcing their cocks deeper, making Genji feel like he would come undone like a ball of twine between two feral cats. He groaned and shivered in the gunman's grip. They were more like panthers; lithe and deadly. He was being eaten alive by their damning hot lust.

"Oh, Dios mio...so fucking tight..." Gabe ground out, watching as Jack stroked faster, making Genji buck his hips uncontrollably.

"He's losing it fast..." Jack commented, squeezing Genji's slick balls in a gentle fist.

"Then, let's show him a good time...."

The soldier was soft where the gunman was rough. They were the perfect pair to be trapped between. The perfect fuck. Genji felt so spoiled. He sighed between them and felt Gabe thrust deep and hard, their release shooting hard into him all at once. It coated his insides as he heard them both cry out like demons. He couldn't hold back, feeling the soldier's hands squeezing him deliciously. He flung his head back with a guttural cry,

"Oh, God, more! Yes, Gabe, please...Jack, don't stop! Fuck me.....Nnnnnnghhh!" Genji collapsed between them, fully spent, chest heaving, his skin was sweat-slick. Gabe pulled out slowly, watching as Jack's soft cock slipped out too. Genji was like melted chocolate, sweet and dripping. He twitched and felt their mingled release seep out onto the sheets. He could barely summon the energy to sit up.

"Let me help you up, princess..." Gabe offered a strong hand. Genji took it languidly. He collapsed onto the sheets, watching sleepily as Gabe kissed Jack longingly.

"Next time I want to see you between us..." Gabe whispered cheekily.

"What about you? I bet that ass is just begging to be filled." The two lovers continued to banter back and forth, but Genji could feel his body being pulled under. His eyes were slipping closed. He fell asleep to Gabe's deep chuckle, hearing their lips connect tenderly.


End file.
